Tell her
by miss.f.ron
Summary: Miley is now 22, and she and her best buds Oliver and Lily are still going on crazy adventures together. What happens when teen star Jesse McCartney shows up at her door, looking for her? Will they hook up? Or will thery be just friends. Lily & Oliver pai
1. Chapter 1

"Miley get your little butt out here!" Dad called me. I rolled off the bed, and called out the window that i was coming. I ran down the stairs quickly, and raced outside, bumping into Jackson, my older brother.

"What's wrong dad?" I asked, panting. Dad smiled at me and held his arms open.

"Isn't it nice that we're all together as a family now?" He said, wrapping us in a big bear hug. I sighed in releif. I had thought that i was in big trouble. Even though I'm 22 and Jackson's 24. We both came back for Christmas. I only live a couple of houses down the beach, and Jackson lives on the other side of town.

"Yeah dad, but i'm kind of busy right now" I said, ducking out of his hug.

"What could you be doing now that's so important?"

"Calling my friends" I smiled, and ran back into the house.

"Miley?" Lily called, from my closet. I laughed as i opened the door.

"Lily, what were you doing in there?" I asked, letting her into my room.

"Oliver made a secret passage from outside your dad's house to the inside of your Hannah Montana closet!" she said excitedly.

"Really?" I asked, frowning. I stepped into the huge room, and looked around. "Where?"

"Right here" Lily sayed, she walked into the back or the revolving cloths rack, and opened a tile on the wall with the letters HM on it.

"Wow. I never knew Oliver was so...crafty" I said, closing the tile. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I came to deliver the message my mom told me to tell you" Lily smiled proudly.

"Which is..."

"That you're really pretty, and you should never stop being Hannah Montana because you're her hero. Even though she's really old" Lily said, as if she were a robot, while studying a new pair of boots i had. "Can I borrow these?"

"Okay. But I need them for my show on Thursday. And tell your mom that I say thanks, and that I send lots of love" I smiled.

"okay." Lily said, grabbing the boots, and shoving them in her bag.

"Have you seen that new guy on the street...he's a singer too...what's his name..." i said, trying to think of the guy's name.

"um...JESSE MCCARTNEY!" Lily exclaimed. She beamed. "He's so hot! If I wasn't going out with Oliver, then I would totally go for him"

"Yeah. He is really nice to look at." I agreed.

"Miley!" Jackson called me on the Intercom

"What?" I responded.

"This dude named Jesse Mac is here to see you!" he said

My jaw dropped open and i looked at Lily with wide eyes. Jesse McCartney is here to see...me? I think i'm going to faint.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

The Font has Randomly gone weird fyi

* * *

"oh my god! What am I suppos to do?" I asked Lily, running out of the closet. Lily ran after me, closing the Hannah Montana closet, and my other Miley closet as well. 

"You are going to go see him! That's what!" Lily said, pushing me towards the stairs.

"N-no" I studdered nervously. I was freaking out. I'm in my dad's house, and I'm 22! I should be at home. That would be a better, less kiddy place to be.

"Come on Miley" Lily said, she gave me a huge shove, and I went tumbling down the stairs, banging all my limbs evrywhere.

With just my luck, I landed at someone's feet. They were wearing brown sandels. I slowly looked up to see Jesse looking down at me with a weird look on his face. I was horrified. I just made a huge fool of myself.

"Oh my god Miley! Are you okay?" Lily asked, running to me, and helping me stand up.

"Yeah. Thanks." I said, looking at Jesse. I smiled warmly. "Hello"

"Hey" He said.

"So, what brings you here?" I asked, leading him over to the couch.

"Well, I'm your across the street neighbour, and I felt that it was my responsibility to tell you that someone has broken into your house" Jesse said.

"WHAT!" I cried, jumping up. I ran out the door as fast as I could to my house, but all the doors were locked. I was trying to see through a window, when Jesse pulled me back.

"Sorry Miley" He laughed. "Your dad and your brother told me to do that to you. They said that you needed to learn a lesson."

"Oh" I blushed. I went and sat on the deck, feeling very humiliated.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look a lot like Hannah Montana?" Jesse asked, coming to sit beside me.

"Yes." I said, looking at him. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah." Jesse said.

"Do you think I'm a moron?" I asked, looking at the sandy beach in the distance.

"No! Why do you say that?" Jesse asked.

"Well, just thinking about the two minutes I've spent with you, all I've managed to do was fall down the stairs, and beleive that my house was being robbed." I sighed.

"I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have done that" Jesse said.

"It's okay" I forced a smile.

"How about we start again?" He said, shifting his body so that he was facing me.

"Okay" I smiled.

"Hello, I'm Jesse McCartney" He said, sticking out his hand.

"Miley" I smiled, and shook.

"Do you wanna go grab a hot dog?" he asked, standing up.

"Sure" i smiled. We started walking along the beach, towards the food stand, when I heard someone call my name. I looked over my shoulder to see Oliver racing towards me.

Oh no. I just remembered. Oliver is a HUGE fan of Jesse. I would hate to say no to him, because I just know he's gonna ask if he can tag along.

"Hey Miley" Oliver smiled when he reached us.

"Hey" I smiled back

"Where are you guys going?"

"To the food stand" Jesse said, motionning to the stand in the distance.

"Sounds like fun!" Oliver smiled. "Mind if I come?"

See, I knew it. I totally knew he was going to ask. Can't he see that I'm with the one and only Jesse McCartney here?

"Miley?" Jesse asked, looking at me.

"Uh..." I stalled for time. I didn't want to say yes, but the look on Oliver's face told me that if I said no, he'd be very upset.

"Okay" I gave in.

"Sweet!" Oliver beamed. "Wait until I tell my friends that I hung out with Jesse McCartney, and Hannah Montana!" He exclaimed.

I froze. He did not just say what I thought he did, did he? I looked at Oliver with big eyes, and Oliver stood there, looking horrified. Hopefully, Jesse totally didn't hear what Oliver just said...or sort of screamed.

"Wait...what did you just say?" Jesse asked, turning to Oliver, then to me.

"Um..." I hesitated. Now I'm dead.

* * *

OOh a cliff hanger! Tell me what you think! Should I continue? Yes/No 


	3. Chapter 3

"W-well, it's a complicated story" Oliver laughed nervously.

"Yeah!" I agreed.

"I don't understand" Jesse frowned. "how could you be hanging out with me and-" he said, then he froze and stared at me. "Wait a minute" he said slowly.

"What?" I asked nervously. Am I gonna be revealed? Oh my god. This is it. Dad is gonna kill me!

"You" Jesse said. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a picture. "Smile" He said.

"What?" Why is he telling me to smile at a serious time like this? Is he crazy?

"Just do it" Jesse said.

I slowly smiled, looking at Oliver. Oliver shrugged and gave me a weird look. Jesse slowly raised his hand and put the picture beside my face. He sighed, and let his hand drop.

"I knew it." He said, sitting down on a nearby bench.

"What did you know?" I asked, heading over beside him.

"You don't just look like Hannah Montana, you are Hannah Montana aren't you?" Jesse said, looking up at me.

"Wow! You are one smart cookie!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Oliver, go home" I sighed. Now is not the time to deal with Oliver. He'll just mess things up even more.

"But why?" Oliver pouted.

"I think you should just go" Jesse said quietly.

"Yeah, um…Lily's looking for you" I lied.

"Really?" He asked. I nodded my head, and Oliver quickly dashed towards my dad's house.

Jesse looked up at me. I sighed and sat down next to him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"Haven't you noticed that I haven't told anyone? Only my best friends know" I said. "I can't have people knowing. Then I won't be Hannah, I'd be Miley"

"What's wrong with that?"

"People treat me differently." I said, looking at the ground.

"I know how that feels" Jessed laughed softly.

"Are you mad?" I asked

"No"

"Are you going to tell everyone?" I asked, looking at him in the eye.

"No"

"Thanks" I smiled.

"no problem" Jesse smiled, and pulled me into a hug. "Do you still feel like going for that hot dog?"

"Yeah!" I exclaimed standing up. "Race you there!"

" Done" Jesse laughed, and zoomed by me. I laughed and ran even faster. I noticed something fall from his pocket. I picked it up, and looked at it while still running.

It's the Hannah Montana picture. Wait a minute...why is there a heart around my facce? Does Jesse-? Will he-? Am I-? Whats going on?


	4. Chapter 4

I felt myself slowing down while staring at the picture in disbelief. How could a superstud like Jesse like someone like me? I mean, he's like, older than Jackson! But it would be kinda cool to be his girlfriend...

"Miley?" I heard Jesse call me from a distance. Jesse was standing at the hot dog stand, two jumbo hotdogs in his hands. "Are you coming?"

"What?" I asked. Then i realized that i wasn't running anymore. My feet had somehow planted them selves to the ground and i was holding the picture out infront of me. "Oh, um yeah!" i said, trying to act normal. I shoved the picture into my pocket, and ran towards Jesse.

"What were you looking at?"Jesse asked, as he handed me the hot dog. We started walking towards a patio with several white tables to sit down and eat.

I wonder if Jesse could hear little clinking sounds as my brain tried hard to think of something believable to say. "Oh, that was just um...a paper Oliver dropped"

"Cool" Jesse nodded, biting into his hotdog. I smiled, and did the same. I can't believe that i'm sitting here, eating a hot dog with Jesse McCartney. This is so unreal. Nothing could ever ruin this moment. Not even-

"OHMYGOD IT'S JESSE MCCARTNEY!!!" A high pitched voice screamed. Jesse and i instantly looked up to see a group of middle school girls, standing there in shock.

"Oh no" I heard Jesse mutter under his breath. I let out a small laugh, knowing what he was going through. This was the exact reason why i don't tell the world that i'm Hannah Montana.

"What are you doing here?" A girl gushed, as her and 2 others raced over to our table. She had light blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. the other two must have been twins. they were both asian, but with lighter brown hair.

"I'm eating a hot dog" jesse smiled politly.

"That's so cool!" The asian girl on the right said. " Wait 'till everyone hears that Jesse McCartney eats hot dogs in our town!"

"...And who's this?" the blonde girl asked, ignoring the two girls behind her, jump around in hysterics.

"Oh," Jesse looked at me. "this is Miley. She lives near here."

"Oh yes!" The blonde girl said, with a nasty look on her face. "You're the weird lady who doesn't have a job!"

What did she just say? I thought to myself as the three girls smirked at me. They can't make fun of me! i'm an adult!

"I have a job!" I scowled at them.

"Then how come you're always home during the day?" She asked.

"Are you a stalker or something?" I asked.

"Well-" the girl started.

"miley takes the night shifts at the hospital" Jesse suddenly spoke up.

"o-oh" The blonde girl said in surprise. She obviously didn't expect jesse to stand up for me. "Well then," she said, straightening her posture. "Nice to meet you Jesse. I guess i'll see you around" She said, flashing a perfect smile.

"Sure" jesse said, turning back to his hot dog. As the girls walked away, the blonde one slid a peice of paper onto the table, and quickly scurried away with the others.

"What's that?" I asked, picking it up. The note had the name Mallorie Marshald Written neatly ontop, with the letter i dotted with a heart. Underneath, was her phone number. "Looks like some grade 7 girl is expecting a call from you" I teased him, showing him the paper.

"Ha!" Jesse snorted, and tossed the paper into the garbage. "She's only like, my little sister's age" he smiled.

"You never know" I said, standing up to throw out the rest of my hot dog. "she could be the love of you life"

"What?" Jesse asked, confused.

I froze quickly. Why am i talking to jesse like he's one of my best friends? Am i _mocking_ Jesse? I hope he doesn't take it that way...

"I don't think she's the love of my life" jesse chuckled. "She's just the popular girl, who thinks she can get whatever she wants"

I started walking away slowlty, thinking about this. These girls remind me so much of Amber and Ashley. They even made me feel so bad about myself the way they did. Jesse was right. they do think they can get whatever they want.

"um Miley?" Jesse asked, catching up with me.

"Yeah?" I snapped out of my daze.

"Is it just me, or are your shorts vibrating?" he frowned, pointing to my shorts.

"Oh, my cell!" I said, reaching into my pocket, and pulling out my phone.

As i pulled out my phone, the picture i had put in it earlier fell out, and floated to the ground peacefully. Jesse and I both stared at it. he was staring in curiousity, to see what it was, but I was staring in horror.

"Is that my-?" Jesse asked.

"Thats nothing!" I exclaimed, snatching it off the ground, and shoving it back into my pocket. I saw jesse's hand slowly go into his pocket, feeling around for his lost picture.

Oh no!

-----------------------------------

R&R please! And ideas! Running out!


	5. Chapter 5

POV Point of View (for those who didn't know that)

* * *

Stop him! My mind was screaming at me. I had to stop him from finding out that i knew that he likes me! 

I felt my body freeze up, and my mouth opened "eh" was all that came out. Why couldn't i say anything?

Jesse pulled out his wallet and opened it up. He started pulling out pictures, and then he looked up at me.

"Do you have my picture?" he asked.

"Um..." What was i supposed to say? Lie? Well, he clearly saw the picture, so that'd be no good...

_Buzz Buzz _my phone continued. I quickly unfroze, realizing that my cell was still ringing. I flipped it open, and held it to my ear.

"Hello?" I said, hoping that it was an emergency.

"Miley?" Olvier's voice came.

"Yes?" I said. Please say Lily has passed out or something. Please!

"Are you mad at me?"

Thanks Oliver. Great time to ask while i'm out. Sinse oliver is _clearly_ not going to save me, i'll have to save myself.

"Oh my" I gasped. "That sounds serious"

"What?" Oliver asked. he was clearly confused. Although, that's not any news. I glanced out of the corner of my mind to see Jesse looking at me intently. My plan was working. i fought hard not to smile, and answered Oliver.

"I'm going home right now to call them okay? Just saty calm, everything's gonna be alright!" i said dramatically, and hung up. I shoved my phone into my pocket and turned to jesse. "real sorry, but there's an emergency with my family. I have to go. Talk to you later!" i waved, and ran off towards my house.

* * *

Jesse's POV 

Did Miley totally just ditch me? i asked myself. Why wouldn't she want me to have my picture back? Maybe i should also tell her that i heard her her whole conversation with that guy...

I shook me head, and kicked that sand underneath my feet. Miley is really something. She's beautiful, with those dark brown curls, and smiling blue eyes. She's funny, and she's totally down to earth. Maybe i should ask her out? no...maybe i should ask Hannah Montana out. then we could go places together without seventh graders making fun of her. I thought to myself, laughing.

I put my wallet back into my pocket, and started walking slowly towards my house. As i passed miley's house, I glanced at her front window to see her inside, talking on a different cellphone. this one was bright pink, with tiny diamonds on it. I slowly turned away, and opened the door to my house, glancing back on her one more time, before i shut the door behind me.

Inside my house, it was still paked with boxes that i haven't unpacked yet. i threw my keys to the house on my side table, and sat down in my lazy-boy chair, and turned on the television to the live concert part. Sure enough, there was Hannah montana, belting out the words to a slow song, and singing it beautifully. i smiled as i now reconized miley in a blonde wig.

_Don't let anyone tell you _

_that you're not strong enough._

_Don't give up_

_there's nothing wrong with just being yourself_

_that's more than enough!_

_So, come on and raise your voice_

_speakin' about it make some noise!_

_And sing hey, hey!_

_make some noise! Hey, hey, yeah!_

_You want to be know_

_you want to be heard_

_and no, you are beautiful._

_you have so much to give_

_some change you wanna live_

_so shout it out and let it show_

_you have a time and inside your heart_

_a light that shines bright as the stars_

_don't be afraid to be all that you are_

_you'll be fine..._

* * *

MILEY'S POV

"Miley, calm down!" lily said.

"No! I've only known jesse mccartney for like, an hour, and i've screwed it up totally!" i cried into the hannah Montana cell phone "i mean, i've already lied to him!" i said miserably, falling down onto my couch.

"Do you want me to come over?" lily asked.

"Only if you bring a baseball bat and Oliver" I said grumpily.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Never mind" i sighed. "Sure. the door's open by the way" I said.

I turned the television on after i hung up, and watched myself (or Hannah Montana) perform in london. I remember that concert so well. That's when i saw one of the first boys i kissed again. His name is Jake Ryan, and he's totally cute. But he's also a jerk. When i met up with him, he seemed sweet, but he had a girlfriend, who was totally snobby. The catch was that he didn't know that he was talking to Miley. He just knew it was Hannah Montana, the girl who messes up award shows.

"Miley?" lily wispered.

"Huh?" I looked at the door to see lily standing there, holding a baseball bat.

"I couldn't find Oliver..." she said, handing me the bat. "I have no idea why you wanted the bat _and _oliver though..."

"Lily, I was joking when i said that" I laughed. "But thanks anyways"

"Oh" Lily smiled, and sat down next to me. "Looks like Hannah Montana's on everyone's tv screen"

"Just mine" I said, flipping channels. I found it weird to watch myself on tv.

"Nope. jesse's watching it too" Lily beamed.

"Stalker" I said, glancing out my window at jesse's house. sure enough he was watching the concert.

"Look who's the stalker now" Emily said, turning around to watch the back of jesse's head with me.

Suddenly, as if Jesse knew we were looking at him, he turned around to look at us. I felt my eyes go big, and i quickly ducked back onto the couch, pulling Lily with me.

"He totally just saw us spying on him" I whispered to her.

"That can't be good." Lily said.

"Miley? lily?" oliver's voice rang out in the silence.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"Jesse phoned me!" Oliver held up his phone, and showed us a sign that they had a two minute conversation.

"That's so cool!" lily said, rushing over to him, and examening his phone. I rolled my eyes at their immaturity.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He just wanted to say that if you're mad at me for saying that you're Hannah Montana, he'll make sure you forgive me." oliver smiled. "Oh, and he said that he doesn't think that you being mad is a reason for me to stay calm..." Oliver added

"What?" Lily asked, looking at me.

"What?" I asked. Had Jesse heard the conversation between me and Oliver?

* * *

R&R please! Don't know if i'll continue...


End file.
